This invention relates to novel 1-alkyl-4-benzoyl-5-hydroxypyrazole compounds and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of 1-alkyl-4-benzoyl-5-hydroxypyrazole compounds and their herbicidal utility have been disclosed in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,481, 4,063,925, 4,643,757, 4,744,815, 4,885,022, 4,948,881, RE34, 779, RE34,408, and RE34,423. Compounds of this type having a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring substituent attached by means of a carbon--carbon bond to the 3-position of the benzoyl ring were disclosed in PCT Application WO 96/26206, published Aug. 29, 1996.
None of the presently known 1-alkyl-4-benzoyl-5-hydroxypyrazole compounds, however, possess sufficient herbicidal activity coupled with sufficient crop selectivity and desirable toxicological and environmental properties to achieve broad commercial acceptance. It would be highly desirable to discover related compounds that are more potent, more selective, or broader spectrum in their herbicidal activity and/or that have improved toxicological or environmental properties.